


Boom!

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Nargun and the Stars - Patricia Wrightson
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: There's just a small problem left to solve.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Boom!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pikkugen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikkugen/gifts).



“Even a small Nargun is a danger,” Charlie said, after finding the fourth flattened frog. The picnic with Edie and Simon down at the swamp was meant to be a celebration, but it wasn’t feeling like much of one.

Edie passed around more apples. “Then we should do something about it. Another trick.”

The Potkoorok, which had been accustomedly gloomy, brightened. “Send it under the mountain!”

“I don’t want to meet the big one again,” Simon protested. “But tiny Narguns wouldn’t be a danger to anything much bigger than spiders. Let’s break it up.”

Charlie grinned. “I’ll fetch the jelly.”


End file.
